I'll Be There
by sandys18
Summary: A drabble I had posted on tumblr while ago. One where Oliver disappoints Felicity as he did with Diggle choosing Laurel over his friends. (But was Laurel really the reason why he was not there?)


**A/N:** This is a drabble (A long drabble) that I had posted on tumblr while ago, to a prompt by Beijingdoll on tumblr.

Sorry for any grammar, spelling or any other mistakes as I didn't use a beta. (_If anyone who's reading my other Olicity fic 'The Reunion' is reading this, I think I'll be able to update that by next week_.)

* * *

**I'll be there**

Felicity stood staring at the emergency room door. Every time someone rushed in and out of the ER, she strained her neck to catch a glimpse of her mother through the little opening. Everything felt surreal. She found it hard to believe the almost lifeless eyes of the woman, she caught inside the emergency room belonged to her mother.

She could hear her mother's heartbeat flat-line again. She wanted to run inside and help. Clearly the bit of medical expertise she had gained being the Hood's IT girl wasn't enough, but she wanted to be there. She wanted to be in that room with her mother instead of just standing outside feeling so helpless.

"Clear!" She heard someone holler and the beep on the monitor once again started to sound in some sort of a rhythm.

Her legs were numb and she could barely feel her hand as she wiped the cold sweat off her forehead.

Her trembling hand reached for her phone sitting in her pocket. Her fingers did a little hesitant dance on the touch screen before she managed to access her message inbox. There were no replies to her voice messages nor were there any missed calls.

She stared crossly at the hi-tech gadget in her hand hoping it was the technology that had failed her, not Oliver Queen.

Putting the phone back into her jeans, she slowly made her way back to the waiting room.

She dropped into one of the chairs.

Hoping to find him standing somewhere behind her, she looked around. Yet, there was no one there, except for a fairly young looking couple. They too were most probably awaiting the fate of someone they loved, just as her. Perhaps the fate of their child, she mused. Still she couldn't help but envy the two of them. She envied the way they were sitting with their hands entwined. She envied the way they had each other to lean on, while the only thing she had to lean on was just a cold, steel hospital chair.

She wrapped her arms around herself yearning to feel some kind of a warmth.

A deep voice startled her, "Miss Smoak?" A doctor in his mid-thirties was standing in front of her. Fearing the worst she got to her feet, her hand grabbing the armrest of the chair for support.

"Your mother's condition has stabilized now," He informed with a light, comforting smile.

She glanced in the way of the ER, "Can… Can I see her?"

"Maybe in a couple of more hours, she still needs a lot of medical attention. I suggest the best thing you can do Miss Smoak is to go home, have some rest and come back in the morning." The doctor said, his hands digging into the pockets of his long white coat.

She suspected that he wasn't being truthful and decided she wouldn't go anywhere until she saw her mother's face, "No, I will wait here!" She stubbornly sat down.

He nodded accepting her decision as he began to walk off.

She watched as the doctor disappeared behind the door again.

She sighed loudly. Her heavy eye lids closed wanting to escape the sight of the gloomy waiting room walls.

She began to doubt all the decisions she had made thus far in her life. She began to doubt whether Oliver Queen had ever even considered her a friend. She felt abandoned and wanted to coil into the uncomfortable chair and scream.

The sound of the young couple comforting each other, made her crave his warmth, his voice, even more. She needed someone, she needed him.

She covered her ears with her hands and kept her eyes tightly sealed.

Fear, disappointment and anger slowly began to sore within her._How could he not be there for her, was attending Laurel's stupid function more important or was he in some kind of danger,_she debated in her head until she drifted off_._

Suddenly, feeling a hand gently stroke her hair, Felicity stirred awake.

"Felicity?" she heard his familiar voice murmur.

She peeled her eyes open and realized that she was no longer in a chair, but in a bed. Due to the lack of light in the room and due to her glasses being gone askew, she found it difficult to discern where exactly she was. "Where am I?" She realigned her glasses and looked about.

She found Oliver seated right beside her on the edge of the bed.

"In my bedroom…" Oliver muttered, his hand gently coming to touch her face.

She sat up quickly, pushing Oliver's hand away. "What? How? Where's my mom? Is she alright?" She secretly wished he would say that, all that had happened to her mother was indeed nothing but a nightmare.

"When Diggle and I got to the hospital you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you. So I brought you here. And your mother's fine Felicity, I just called the hospital again and they said she's doing much better now…" His worried blue eyes sparkled catching a beam of light that streamed in from the window.

"I need to go!" Throwing the silk covers to the side, she jumped out of the bed.

He grabbed her by the arm, "You should rest now…"

Felicity managed to wriggle her way out of his grasp. "Don't!" She warned, pointing her index finger at him.

He took a much hesitant step towards her, "Felicity I'm -"

She moved back instantly as if he was some poisonous creature. "Don't… just don't act like you care!" She spat, backing away further, "I was waiting Oliver…. in that stupid waiting room all alone for hours! You weren't there when I needed you," Her eyes sought after the door, not wanting to see his guilt stricken face.

He stood blocking her path, "Felicity… it's not what you thi-"

"It's exactly what I think Oliver!" She couldn't stop her tears from falling. "Diggle was right! At the end of the day you have and will always choose Laurel!" She wanted to hurt him, but couldn't help but feel more hurt herself as she blurted out those words.

He flinched and his eyebrows arched with concern. "Felicity…" His arms at first stretched to draw her into him, yet his unsure hands quickly dropped again to the either side of him.

"I was all alone Oliver… and my mother… she just… I didn't know what to do… and I called you… but…" Her eyes went shut unable to find the right words to explain how hurt and broken she felt. Her body began to tremble and she thought she might collapse to the floor any moment.

She felt his arms coming to steady her and her eyes snapped open at the contact. But she didn't dare to look above her eye line and meet his eyes. "Let me go! You can't always show up late because of almighty Laurel and expect me to forgive you! Not this time!" She struggled to get out of his strong hold. She pushed him, squirmed but he just wouldn't budge.

"Look at me Felicity!" He ordered, but she refused to oblige. He shook her slightly to get her attention and when she still didn't show any signs of looking up at him, he yelled in frustration. "Felicity, I'm sorry!"

Stunned by his outburst, she finally raised her eyes to catch his.

As his hand glided up and came to cup her face, his stare became softer. "I'm sorry. I should've been there… I'm sorry," He confessed. The soft and fragmented tone of his voice told her he truly meant it. She, the always babbling Felicity Smoak didn't know what to say in reply to his admission.

He laid a soft kiss upon her forehead, startling her further. She simply stood gazing into his eyes, as the spot his lips touched began to throb in the same speed as her heart.

He pulled away and looked at her pleadingly, "Felicity, I promise this would never happen again…"

She laid her head upon his chest, her shaky hands going around him. "You'd better…" She threatened amidst her cries, listening to his heartbeat.

His hands wandered upwards to rest on her back and she grasped him harder.

"Ow…" He made an almost inaudible sound, as though he was in some kind of pain.

She drew her hands back worried, "Sorry… what's wrong? What did I do?" Her eyes ran over his body, where her hands had been earlier.

"It's nothing…" He shrugged putting on a smile and tried to pull her back into the hug.

Yet Felicity knew him well enough to understand he wouldn't have made such a sound, unless it truly was something. "Oliver?" With one sharp look she let him know that the little fake smile he now wore would never fool her.

"Just a little bruise…" It seemed, her threatening glare was enough to finally coax a somewhat of a truthful answer out of him.

A sudden wave of worry made her already frail heart pound even faster. "What? Where? What happened?" She began to tug on his shirt.

"I told you it's nothing…" Very well knowing she wouldn't just let it pass, he grudgingly lifted his shirt. "There was a little situation at the Staring Bank… Diggle and I had to take care of it. I didn't call you because I knew you were planning to have this dinner with your mother for weeks…. And…We didn't see your message until later," He clarified reluctantly.

She gasped seeing the white bandage that was wrapped around his stomach. From the little light that came from the window behind her, she sighted few more bruises around the dressing. She was sure if she were to turn the lights on, there would be many more.

Her fingers unconsciously ran along the edge of the bandage. "Oliver, why didn't you tell me before? Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" She gazed into his eyes, searching for an answer.

He caught her hand and stopped it from moving any farther. His fingers then knotted themselves with hers. He lifted her face by her chin. "I didn't want to see that look you have on your face right now." His fingers crawled under her glasses and wiped away her tears. "I didn't want you to worry about me too." He whispered.

She hadn't realized how close they had been until she felt his breath caress her skin. "But…" She lowered her gaze, partly out of guilt but more so because she couldn't bare the closeness, "I'm such an idiot! I feel so selfish now… How could I've been so stupid?" She bit on her lower lip ashamedly, her fingers playing with a button on his shirt.

"No! I should've been there no matter what!" His sternly voiced words tugged on her heart strings.

"But…" She began to protest, but he shushed her by pressing his finger on to her lips.

She then like a fool looked into his eyes. From the way his eyes shifted down to her lips, she knew he felt the way her lips quivered and parted underneath his finger.

"Felicity I…" He paused and dropped his hand as if he had forgotten how to speak. His head bowed down as though he hated himself for not being able articulate his thoughts.

But to her, he had already said enough, his face told her enough to suspect what the unsaid words maybe. She stood on her toes and slipped her hands around his neck. "Thank you for being here right now…" She mumbled, her face once more settling into his chest. "You did the right thing Oliver… if it ever again came to choosing between me and saving the city, I want you to always save Starling City… alright?"

She didn't hear a response. The only thing she heard was his heartbeat raise as his arms came to envelope her further into him.


End file.
